50 tazas de cafe
by Riux
Summary: Este es un fic de porque nunca debemos de beber cafe en exeso- One-Shot.


**50 tazas de cafe.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Jump City, el sol rebosaba, las personas estaban despiertas, los niños se dirigian a la escuela y los adultos hiban en camino a su trabajo.

En la torre T, Cyborg y Chico bestia se encontraban jugando videojuegos por una tonta apuesta que habian echo los dos sobre quien ganaba en luchas. Raven se encontraba meditando y Starfire veia como jugaban sus compañeros titanes, pero su lider no se habia levantado.

-¿Robin todavia no se levanta?- Pregunto Cyborg moviendo los botones del control.

-El capitan misterio, debe de estar investigando los casos de Slade, ya sabes que esta obsesionado con averiguar eso- Dijo Chico bestia haciendo lo mismo que Cyborg.

-Todos lo sabemos bestia, pero no es normal que se tarde tanto. Por lo menos deberia tener razonamiento de que necesita su desayuno- Dijo Cyborg.

-Robin trabaja duro, y para el, atrapar a Slade es muy importante- Dijo Starfire.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Star- Dijo Chico bestia sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Si pero...

-Ya lo sabemos- Interrumpio Cyborg.

-Pero...

-Ya lo sabemos- Interrumpo Chico bestia.

-¿Pero que tal si...?

-Ya sabemos- Interumpio bestia.

-Pero...

-Ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos...- Dijeron Cyborg y bestia al mismo tiempo- Ya sabemos.

-Cyborg y Chico bestia tienen razon, Starfire. Robin es un anti social de lo peor- Dijo Raven.

-¡Robin no es asi!- Grito Starfire.

-Star, la cuervo tiene mas razon que todos nosotros juntos- Informo Cyborg.

En esos momentos se escucharon unos pasos arrastrados que venian detras de la puerta del living. Al abrirse, entro el lider titan con el cabello locamente alborotado, la capa de un lado, un guante en el cinturon y el antifaz mal acomodado dejando ver una pequeña parte de uno de sus ojos.

-Buenos dias titanes- Saludo Robin con la voz soñolienta.

-Y decian que yo era desordenado- Comento Chico bestia mirando a Robin.

-Viejo, ¿que te paso?- Dijo Cyborg- ¿Una pelea perdida con un tigreo o que?

-No pude dormir en toda la noche- Respondio el lider titan.

-Pero te lo digo una y otra vez: no veas television hasta tarde. Pero tu nunca me hases caso- Comento Chico bestia.

-La verdad, Chico bestia, eso te lo decimos nosotros a ti- Dijo Raven.

-Si, si, si, yo tambien te amo. Pero aqui el problema es despertar a Robin.- Dijo bestia.

-Pero estoy despierto- Dijo el lider titan con voz de borracho.

-Robin, lo que tu tienes de despierto en este momento, lo tiene Chico bestia de inteligente- Dijo Cyborg.

-¡OYE! ¿QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?- Dijo bestia indignado.

-Yo no dije nada- Mintio Cyborg.

-Mas te vale- Advirtio Chico bestia.

-Bueno, ¿no que hiban a tratar de despertar a Robin?- Pregunto Raven.

-¡Yo tengo la mejor forma de hacerlo!- Grito Chico bestia quien se fue corriendo a su habitacion dejando una nube de humo su forma.

-No regresara en un buen rato- Dijo Raven.

-Ok, ahora me corresponde a mi el trabajo de despertar a nuestro lider- Dijo mientras miraba a su lider con la cabeza en la mesa del comedor y roncando a la vez.

-¿Que piensas hacer, Cyborg?- Pregunto Starfire preocupada.

-Starfire, traime una bolsa de hielo del congelador. Raven, trae una cubeta y echale agua, yo hare el resto- Indico Cyborg.

Starfire trajo la bolsa de hielo rapidamente, al mismo tiempo que Raven llegaba con una cubeta llena de agua.

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto secamente Raven.

-Ok nenas, dejen que el doctor Cyborg se encargue. Starfire dame la bolsa con hielo- Dijo Cyborg poniendose un tapabocas de tela (esos trapos azules que usan los doctores en la boca) Starfire le dio la bolsa- Muy bien. Raven, dame la cubeta con agua- Indico Cyborg. Raven puso la cubeta a un lado de el esperando a lo que sea que Cyborg estuviera apunto de hacer.- Si esto no funciona, no se como lo despertaremos.

Cyborg puso la cubeta con agua enfrente de el, despues abrio la bolsa con hielo que Starfire le habia traido y dejo escapar todo el aire helado que estaba atrapado en esos momentos. Despues echo todo el hielo adentro de la cubeta, y al terminar, camino hacia Robin cuidando que aun estuviera dormido. A estar completamente seguro, Cyborg tomo la cubeta con las dos manos, se acerco mas a Robin y le echo toda el agua helada encima. Pero no hubo resultados, solo logro que Robin se moviera unos cuantos centimetros.

-Bueno, no funciono- Dijo Cyborg arrojando la cubeta hacia atras, provocando que se escuchara un sonido de vidrio quebrarse.

-¿Alguna otra brillante idea?- Pregunto Raven secamente.

-No se me ocurre nada- Dijo Cyborg.

En ese instante llego Chico bestia con un frasco y una cafetera.

-¿Que pensas hacer con eso, amigo Chico bestia?- Pregunto Starfire.

-Ustedes esperenme- Dijo Chico bestia dirigiendose al comedor.

El enanito verde tomo tres tazas y le empezo a echarle agua caliente a la cafetera, despues le echo varias cucharadas de lo que contenia el frasco, luego le echo algo de azucar y despues lo revolvio todo y le echo el liquido a las tres tazas.

-¿Que es eso amigo bestia?- Pregunto Starfire hacercandose y mirando las tazas curiosamente.

-¡Cafe! La solucion a todos los problemas- Dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Vas a hacer que Robi pruebe eso?- Pregunto Raven.

-Claro que si, ¿de que otra manera lo despertare? ¿Echandole agua fria? Hay no me agas reir- Dijo Chico bestia.

-Pero eso tiene mucha cafeina, ¿no le hara daño?- Dijo Cyborg.

-Maquina, el cafe se iso para despertar a las personas. ¿Que cres que es Robin? ¿Un mono?- Dijo Chico bestia.

-No pero...

-Mira, mira- Interrumpio Chico bestia- mejor calienta mas agua y que Raven y Starfire te ayuden- Le dijo Chico bestia moviendo la mano en señal de _apurate._

Chico bestia toco a Robin y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Chico bestia tomo una taza de cafe, le abrio la boca a Robin y le echo toda la taza de cafe irviendo a la boca. Robin nisiquiera se movio, pero Chico bestia dijo que echaran mas cafe en las tazas y despues agarro otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra, hasta que llego a cincuenta.

-Ok fabrica, dejen de hacer cafe. Algo anda muy mal- Informo Chico bestia.

-¿Pues no que con el cafe se despertaria?- Pregunto Raven.

-Yo no veo ningun tipo de resultado garantizado- Dijo Starfire.

-¡Fallaste! ¡Fallaste! ¡Lero, lero! ¡Cachuchero!- Se burlo Cyborg bailando al mismo tiempo.

-Pero no lo entiendo el cafe siempre soluciona todo- Dijo bestia con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Espera. Algo le esta pasando a Robin- Informo Starfire.

Todos puesieron atencion al lugar donde estaba Robin y vieron que este empezaba a temblar por todos lados rapidamente. Los demas titanes se acercaron mas hacia donde estaba su lider, y se sorprendieron al ver que Robin desperto de repente temblando rapidamente. Robin empezo a sonreir y se echo a correr como loco por toda la habitacion, riendose al mismo tiempo. Despues se detuvo de golpe y se dirigio a la puerta del living, y sin esperar a que se abriera, la atraveso completamente dejando un gran agujero en la puerta dejando el living totalmente desordenado, gracias a todo el corretaje que habia echo hase un rato.

-Otro final feliz- Dijo Chico bestia sonriente y mirando atravez del agujero que habia echo Robin.

Starfire, Raven y Cyborg lo miraron con cara de _te sientes bien_.

-Mejor vamos a buscarlo antes de que destruya toda la ciudad- Dijo Cyborg mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

-No debiste darle tanto cafe- Le dijo Raven con mirada seria.

5 horas y media con cuarenta y cinco segundos despues.

-¡Dejenme! ¡Liberenme! ¡Exijo un abogado! ¡Tengo mis derechos!- Gritaba el lider de los titanes, que en ese momento estaba encadenado a una silla.

-Quisieramos, pero no podemos dejarte libre en estos momentos- Dijo Starfire- No hasta que se te pase el efecto de la cafeina.

-¡Pero yo estoy bien!- Grito Robin temblando y gritando en la silla.

-No trates de calmarlo Starfire, esta loco por el efecto del cafe.- Dijo Raven sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?- Grito Robin.

-Estoy leyendo, loco maniatico- Dijo mirando a los ojos a Robin con enojo.

-¡Pues no lo agas! ¡Es un desperdicio de tiempo! ¡Vete a bailar! ¡Disfruta de la vida! ¡As algo!- Gritaba Robin desde la silla.

-Oye Robin, ¿que tienes?- Dijo Cyborg acercandose a la silla donde estaba su lider.

-¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada, tu eres el del problema maquina- Dijo Robin dejando de temblar.

-Pero Robin, estas actuando como un loco- Le dijo Cyborg.

-¡Calla! Soy el presidente de esta ciudad y no permitire que me hables de ese modo- Dijo Robin hacendo que las cadenas de las sillas se movieran con fuerza.

-Pero, Robin...

-¡Basta! ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Grito Robin.

-Si, estoy deacuerdo con que no debi darle tanto cafe- Dijo Chico bestia acercandose a donde estaba Robin y rascandose la cabeza.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa. Y por tomar tanto cafe, casi destruye una ciudad entera- Lo regaño Cyborg.

-Habando de eso, hay algo que tengo que decirles- Informo Chico bestia.

-¡Habla! ¡Escupelo! ¡Dilo de una vez, que yo tambien quiero escuchar el mitote!- Grito el lider titan.

-Habla, Chico bestia. Y no le hagas caso al demente enfrente tuyo- Dijo Raven.

-Nos llego esto- Dijo bestia enseñandole un papel a Cyborg.

-¡¿Una multa por daños a la ciudad?- Grito Cyborg tomandose la cabeza con una mano.

-Creo que todos aprendieron algo el dia de hoy, ¿verdad?- Dijo el lider titan, empezando a temblar junto con la silla.

-¿Trata de matar a tu lider por tomar tanto cafe y a uno de tus compañeros por obligarlo a hacerlo?- Pregunto Cyborg apunto de estrangular a su lider.

-No.- Respondio Robin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y entonces?- Dijo Starfire.

-¡Aprendan a encadenar a alguien perdedores!- Grito Robin enseñandoles sus manos libres.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?- Pregunto Raven.

-Si. ¡Nunca agan adicto a su lider al cafe!- Grito Robin mientras corria hacia la cafetera.

-Oh no, no lo haras maniatico- Dijo Cyborg dirigiendose a Robin con el puño endurecido.

-¡Cyborg, profavor no le agas daño!- Grito Starfire mientras volaba hacia donde se diriga Cyborg.

-Aqui vamos denuevo- Comento Raven.

-¡No me silenciaran! ¡Tengo libertad de expresion! ¡Quiero mi cafe!- Grito Robin en el intento de tomar la cafetera.

-¡Ya superalo!- Grito Cyborg, quien tenia agarrado a Robin de una pierna.

-Hay- Suspiro Chico bestia con una mano en la mejilla y con un pie en alto (imaginanselo)- Otro final feliz.

-¡Chico bestia, ven a ayudarnos!- Grito la voz de Cyborg que todavia tenia a Robin agarrado de una pierna.

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de humor, ojala los haiga echo llorar de la risa. ¿Ya aprendieron la leccion? ¿No? Bueno, esta es: Nunca se queden trabajando hasta tarde, porque te puedes pasar de tazas de cafe y pudes terminar matandote a ti mismo. Ojala les haiga gustado, eso ya lo dije, pero bueno. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**Eso es to- eso es to- eso es to- ¡ Eso es todo amigos! :)**


End file.
